kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2014 Event/@comment-25477086-20141018182317
Rather than go through tons of here's my fleet posts, here's a rundown on what I think you probably want to have in preparation for the next event. (mainly for low-mid HQ TTK, high level TTK know what to do already) Combined Fleet Mechanics requires 2-4 CV. You can substitute CVL if you lack more than 2 CV and need more planes. A typical combined fleet setup will use (main fleet) 4 CV, 2 BB and (second fleet) 1 CL, 2 CA, 3 DD. Night battle nodes and night battles on boss node will only use your second fleet. Your second fleet is actually more important than your main fleet in that regards. Air battle nodes are just an annoyance as you move towards the boss node and are mainly won by how strong your green planes are and less so by how strong your carriers are. Any night battle nodes, normal combat nodes (typically sub node or boss node), or night battles will have your second fleet take the brunt of attacks so levels are especially important. You will want 1 CL, 2 CA/V, and 3 DD at a good level to make your life easier. Outside of that the typical 2-4 ships of each type at as high a level as you can (kai ni or 50-70+ depending on your HQ). 2-4 CV, 2 CVL, 4 FBB, 2 slow BB, 2-4 CA, 2 CAV, 2 CLT, 2 CL, 4-6 DD Equipment: For low HQ levels (30-9x), it is of my opinion that having proper equipment will make your life much easier than worrying about adding a few more levels to your ships. A lot of TTK stumbled in the last event due to insufficient x, y, and z and having to craft those at the last minute can be frustrating if RNG refuses to give you that reppu after burning your bauxite stores on 100+ attempts. Equipment can also be crafted by just about any TTK so there's no reason not to start now as it will often provide immediate benefits to your normal leveling/map progression. It always helps to be prepared! Combined fleet mechanics = up to 16 planes. You want these to be good planes. Greens: Last event you wanted around 8 reppu because +10 AA is much more than +6. +10 is just a little more than +9 so shinden kai can be substituted. Type 21 skilled if you get desperate. Crafting reppu last minute can be very demoralizing so if you do not have 6-8 reppu/shinden kai then I encourage you to start now. Yellows: Last event had plenty of LoS checks. The best way to satisfy the LoS checks was with saiuns and type 2 recons. Typically 3-4 saiuns would be used which is a lot of saiuns. You might want around that many so use the 110 bauxite recipe when crafting your reppu/saiuns. Crafting these last minute can also be very demoralizing so start now. Red/Blues: In the process of crafting 8 reppus and 4 saiuns you are bound to get plenty of blue/reds which should be sufficient. Type 3 Shells: If there is a land based boss, you pretty much can't win without having some type 3 shells. These will usually go on your CA/V as you will often be delivering the killing blow at night during combined fleet boss battles. They can also be placed on your BB if you have extras. You will want at least TWO of these. Night Battle Gear: Sendai Kai Ni has the holy trinity of night battle equipment. If you can only level one CL, make it a Sendai. If you want a second starshell as they frequently fail half the time, it will have to be off Ayanami Kai Ni. Radars: As seaplanes provide double LoS as opposed to radars, radars aren't as important. However, one thing I lacked last event was small radars because Isuzu Kai does not give small radars. If there comes a time when you have to rely on your DD to help meet LoS checks, only a small radar on a DD can help you. Type 33s are great in that regards but crafting radars is very expensive. If you don't have any type 13 kai or type 22s lying around, you might want to look into the radar department. Type 0 observation: Often overlooked and a pain to craft (yet cheap) these replace the million type 0 recon seaplanes you have. +1 LoS on a seaplane turns into +2 LoS on LoS calculations. If you have 4 ships with type 0 observations that becomes a net +8 LoS. Almost all BB/CA will have a seaplane anyways or maybe even 2. It would be good to craft a few of these if you need something to craft. ASW: If you still don't have any, might as well start now. Recipe is cheap but like all good things they are rare. Never know when the devs will sneak in a sub on a boss node where getting S is important for farming. Overall lower priority though compared to the above stuff. 46" guns, because bigger is better. You don't need a million of them since you can always shuffle them around, but having 4 or so is a good place to start. Resources: For most TTK basic regen is fine assuming you start around your soft cap. Lower level TTK should avoid overflowing on resources when there are so many equipments that need to be crafted and ships to level and remodel. High level TTK with nothing better to craft can overflow all they want as there is nothing left to craft or level. When it gets closer to event time, start gradually building your resources so that when the event starts, you are around your regen cap and ready to go. Buckets: Always helps to have more. If you don't have a lot of time to play due to vacation or tests or what not, you will be playing in shorter spurts and will likely burn more buckets trying to get things done in less time. If you have plenty of free time then you can take breaks while your ships recover from scratches or repair overnight. It also depends on how much you plan to farm for ships afterwards. If there are plenty of ships that you might want to farm then you will need lots of buckets. If you just want to clear the event and not worry too much about farming afterwards then you won't burn as many buckets. A good place to start might be around 300-400 which may seem like a lot, but isn't really if you start saving now. Your basic dailies will give you 7 buckets a day (hardest being 3 transport kills). I often run Exp2 because it gives ammo, bucket 50% of the time, and is short so helps me complete the expedition dailies. The key to getting a lot of buckets is to NOT USE THEM. Resist the urge! Repair your ships overnight, while you're at school/work, etc. It is a great feeling to have enough buckets that when it comes time to do monthly medals or new quests you can just throw buckets everywhere because you have so many. 7 buckets from dailies + random ones from other expeditions you run = 10+ a day and you are on your way.